Nerima Trilogy
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: A bit of the Ranma½ insanity leaks over into Conan and his friends lives! BWHAHAhahaha!!! *ahem* ^^;; This just won't leave me alone... More fun with Inu-Hattori and Neko-Kazuha!
1. Lost in Nerima

Note: Nanniichuan is 'Spring of Drowned Boy'. Technically, it probably wouldn't effect Conan, but that wouldn't make much of a story, ne? ^_^  
  
Lost in Nerima  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
Edogawa Conan, a.k.a. Kudo Shin'ichi, was lost.  
  
Well, technically that wasn't true. He wasn't exactly lost. He knew exactly where he was and how to get back home. He just chose to ignore that for the moment.   
  
Every so often it was just nice to get away from everyone and just... wander. Right now he was making his way thru the winding streets of Nerima, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the quiet city.   
  
Birds chirping in the trees, a kind old grandmother watering the front sidewalk, the sound of a fight heading towards him.  
  
A fight heading towards him?!  
  
Conan looked up to see what was either an impressive impromptu mid-air ballet or the start of one heck of a battle. A pigtailed boy was bouncing from rooftop to tree to wall to what ever he could leap off of. Following him in much the same style was a purple haired girl dressed in Chinese clothes and waving a bucket. Behind her was a long haired man in too large robes and glasses.  
  
"Airen kiss Shampoo!" The purple haired girl shouted, waving the bucket.  
  
"I ain't kissin' nobody!" The boy shouted, bouncing away.   
  
"Shampooooooooooooo!" The second boy called, tripping on a roof tile. He fell, various ropes, chains, yo-yos and other strange objects flying out of his sleeves.   
  
One of the chains hit the bucket the girl was carrying. Said bucket followed the laws of physics that the people seemed to be casually ignoring.   
  
~SPLASH!~  
  
-Riiiiiiip!-  
  
He blinked, wiping the water out of his eyes to find himself looking at the world from a much taller prospective. He was back to his true size!!! He was-  
  
Feeling a rather cold draft. Glancing down, he realised that the sudden growth spurt had caused his Conan-sized clothes to fall apart like much used tissue. About the only thing that hadn't been completely shredded was his bow tie and the shoes, which had simply fallen off.  
  
"Shampoo! I love you!" Shin'ichi suddenly found him self being enthusiastically hugged by the second boy.   
  
"Errk."  
  
"Stupid Mousse!" The purple haired girl snapped. "You spilled water for Airen! Airen got away!"  
  
"Shampoo?" The robed boy pulled down his glasses and peered at him. "You're not Shampoo." He protested.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Stupid Mousse spilled instant Nanniichuan on to little kid!" Shampoo informed him arrogantly. "Little kid grow out of clothes."  
  
"Oh. Here."   
  
Before Shin'ichi could blink again, he found himself suddenly dressed in a Chinese tunic and pants. Stupid Mousse and Shampoo bounced away, shouting at each other in Chinese.  
  
Shin'ichi looked down, trying to process what had just happened.   
  
Fact #1: He'd just been splashed with water.   
Fact #1a: By 2 crazy bouncing Chinese martial artists.  
Fact #2: He was Shin'ichi again.  
Fact #3: Aw, screw fact #3. He was Shin'ichi again!  
  
And for the moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
He knelt down and picked up what remained of his clothing and quickly trotted off towards the nearest subway station.  
  
He had promises to keep to Ran, as well as a half finished dinner to complete.  
  
And if he was lucky, no one would die this time.  
  
***  
  
He'd been Shin'ichi again for an hour now and nothing bad had happend. He hadn't turned back into Conan and there was no sign of the Men in Black. It was enough to almost make him want to sing.   
  
He settled for grinning at everyone. Close enough.  
  
The steps up to the Mouri household had never looked so inviting before. He practically danced his way up them, eager to see Ran as himself again. Even if it meant having to cover the fact that he was Conan.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited, grinning happily.   
  
"Just a moment!" Ran called. He could hear her footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and-  
  
~Splash!~  
  
"Oh, no! Dad's coffee! I'm so sorry, Conan-kun!" Ran looked down at him apologetically.   
  
Shin'ichi, once again soaking wet and in the body of Conan, sighed and picked up the extremely large clothing so he could walk inside. "It's okay, Ran-neechan." He said politely.   
  
She peered at him, concern clearly written on her face. "What happened to you?" She asked, leaning down to pick up one of the too long sleeves of the Chinese garb.  
  
He sighed again, deciding the first order of business was a shower, even if he had had enough of getting wet today.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."   
  
Fin.  
  
Voices also thought it might be amusing if Kudo got splashed with Nyanniichuan (Spring of Drowned Girl) too. That way he could finally a grown up again, only... female. *snickers*  
Yes, we've decided we -like- picking on Conan. It's fun!  
  
"I am the undefeated mystery solver of this school, the rising new star of the high school's soccer team. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the Teen Age Detective of Teitan High: Shin'ichi Kudo, age 17." 


	2. Looking for Nerima

"WHERE AM I NOW?!" Conan blinked as a young man with a large travelling pack and red umbrella yelled, waving a map in the air.   
  
"Ano..." Ran blinked, taken back by the sudden loud outburst. "You're in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh." The boy looked rather ashamed, nervously scratching the back of his head with a hand. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Ran said cheerfully.   
  
Conan studied the traveller carefully. He could have sworn he'd seen him before, wandering around.   
  
"Are you looking for someplace specific?" Ran offered helpfully.   
  
"Ur, yeah." Now that his initial rage of being lost had passed, the boy seemed rather shy. "The Tendou Dojo, in Nerima."  
  
"Nerima?" Both Conan and Ran blinked, for completely different reasons.   
  
"You're a bit away from Nerima." Ran said, pointing to the map. "Probably the fastest way for you to get there would be the subway."  
  
"Subway?"   
  
Ran pointed to the nearest subway station, which was right across the street. "Oh! Thank you!" The boy grinned and trotted off.  
  
In the wrong direction.  
  
Ran didn't seem to notice as she shrugged and continued walking. Conan followed her, dismissing the lost boy from his mind for the moment.   
  
"Don't use that watering can!" A voice from above snapped. "The handle's broken!"  
  
"It works just fine! See? .... Oops!"  
  
Conan glanced back just in time to see the boy they had just been talking to get splashed by the falling watering can.   
  
To his surprise, the boy vanished, his wet clothes and backpack falling to the ground with a 'thud!'. A few seconds later, a tiny black pig, wearing the a bandana the same as the boys, came wiggling out of the clothing.  
  
"Conan-kun?" He glanced up to realise that he had stopped without realising it. "Is everything okay?"  
  
He pointed. "The Lost Boy just changed into a pig!"  
  
Ran looked at the piglet, who was starting to pull the clothing and the backpack towards a nearby alley. "People can't change into pigs, Conan-kun." She admonished gently, taking his hand.  
  
"I know that!" It was about as impossible as him being splashed with water and changing back into Shin'ichi. He glanced back as she tugged him along, muttering about children's imaginations.  
  
Both the pig, the clothing and the backpack were gone, as if they had never existed. He blinked. They shouldn't have been able to disappear that quickly!  
  
Conan scratched his head, gave up and let Ran lead him home.   
  
He was going to have to make a point of it to avoid Nerima from now on...  
  
Fin. 


	3. Luck of Nerima

"I don't want to go to Nerima!"   
  
"Conan, it's just to try out this really great ramen joint, the Neko Hanten."  
  
"No."  
  
"Unless you can give us a good explanation for not going, we're going."  
  
"...."  
  
"That's it then, we're going. After all, what could happen?"  
  
**** Later ****  
  
"I don't want to be in Nerima." Conan groused as they sat at their table in the small restaurant.   
  
"Aw, lighten up." Hattori grinned, watching as the waitress walked by, carrying an impossibly large tray over her head with one hand. "After this we can check out the okonomiyaki resturant we've heard so much about too."  
  
Conan crossed his arms stubbornly and refused to say anything more on it. Ran giggled, she thought he looked cute when he was sulking. Kazuha agreed with her.  
  
"Mousse!" The owner of the shop, a small old lady on a tall cane shouted. "Is the inventory done yet?"  
  
"This is taking a while. Some of the labels fell off." Mousse called back.   
  
The hairs on the back of Conan's neck prickled. He had a bad feeling about this.   
  
"Bring them here and I can tell you what they are." The Obaasan ordered.   
  
"Alright."  
  
In addition to the prickling hairs on the back of his neck, he could feel his stomach suddenly shift somewhere around his feet.   
  
The waitress bounced up to them, all smiles. "Shampoo take your order now!" She chirped.  
  
Alarm bells went off.  
  
"I'd like a bowl of your pork ramen." Ran said politely. Behind her, a suddenly familiar shape came walking thru the narrow tables, carrying several medium sized containers.   
  
As Conan watched, the blind Chinese boy slipped on a chopstick someone had left on the floor, one of the containers spinning around before deciding to topple over and spill it's contents.  
  
Right on to Ran's back.  
  
~SPLASH!~  
  
-Riiiiiiip!-  
  
Huge white wings sprouted from Ran's back where the water had hit her, ripping the back of her shirt in the process. The wings swept back, hitting the blind waiter with enough force to spin him around. More containers started to topple.  
  
"Look out!" Conan jumped up and pushed Ran out of the way of another container, getting drenched himself.   
  
~SPLASH!~  
  
-Riiiiiiip!-  
  
"Watch out!" He could hear Hattori shout in the background. Conan crouched down, just as Mousse back-pedalled, tripping over him. Buckets and water flew everywhere. The sounds of splashing, shouts and animal sounds was near-deafening for a moment.  
  
Then it faded and Conan looked up just in time to see a penguin waddle by.  
  
***  
  
"I told you I didn't want to go to Nerima." Conan muttered, attempting to pull the short Chinese style dress down to a more modest level as they walked out of the subway station to head for the Mouri home. It was wet, it was raining and the teenage-boy-stuck-in-the-body-of-a-small-boy-who-was-currently-a-cute-teenage-girl wasn't happy.   
  
Hattori growled wordlessly, soaking wet and obviously not happy. Several people quickly scurried away, not wanting to get in the way of the large irate chocolate and black wolf-dog.   
  
"Conan-kun, you're not helping." Ran admonished, the large white wings on her back fluttering nervously.   
  
"Sorry." She didn't sound it. Kazuha, in the form of the small calico cat on Hattori's back, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Conan-kun..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Conan muttered sounding less pleased than Hattori looked.   
  
Kazuha let out a soft mew, looking up at the sky. It was starting to sprinkle again.   
  
Ran sighed, spreading her wings out to act as an umbrella for the others. "Well, at least they're useful for something." She remarked.   
  
Conan smirked, tugging the dress down again. Why it kept riding up was beyond her. "I don't think angels were build for moving around on the ground, Ran-neechan."  
  
"I'm not an angel!"  
  
Both Hattori and Kazuha made a noise that sounded suspiciously close to snickering. "I'm not!" She protested.  
  
Conan settled for grinning at her. "Do you have the keys, Ran-neechan?" She asked, distracting Ran as they approached their home.   
  
"Hm? Yeah, here they are." Ran pulled the keys out of her jeans, holding them up. Conan gave a small sigh of relief. One less thing to worry about.  
  
"You going to be okay on the stairs, Heiji-niichan?" Conan asked, holding the door open for her 4 legged friends.  
  
The Wolf-Dog snorted and practically flew up the stairs, Kazuha calmly riding on his back as if she were a princess in a palanquin.  
  
There was much to be said about cat grace. Not all of it complementary.  
  
Conan quickly followed them, joining them at the top of the stairs just as Ran opened the door. "Hey, Dad! We're here!"  
  
"Welcome back." Mouri said, without looking up from his newspaper as Ran walked in. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Memorable. We had a slight accident..."  
  
"Ahhh!" The four wet teenagers were greeted by the sight of Mouri falling backwards out of his chair. "My daughter died and became an angel!"  
  
"I'm not DEAD!" Ran snapped. "And I'm not an angel either!"  
  
Conan quickly launched a sleeping needle at him, causing Mouri to appear as if he fainted from shock.   
  
Ran blinked, surprised. "Don't worry, Ran-neechan." Conan said in her best innocent voice, distracting the winged girl. "I'm sure that you'll always be Shin'ichi-niichan's Angel."  
  
Ran blushed bright red. "I-I'll go get some hot water. I think the Obaasan said that would change us back." She stammered, walking off.   
  
Hattori shot him a look that was truly disgusted. Conan grinned. Kazuha looked un-impressed by the exchange.  
  
"There's hot water left from tea." Ran called from the kitchen. This was followed by a heavy 'Thud!' as Ran hit her wings on the door jam walking back into the room. She grimaced, an armload of towels on one arm, the tea kettle in the other hand. "Remind me not to do that again."  
  
"Here, Ran-neechan. Let me get your wings." Conan took the teakettle from her and carefully trickled some of the warm water on her back. Like magic, the wings melted away and disappeared.   
  
"Oh, thank you." She gave a sigh of relief. "It feels like a weight's been taken off my shoulders."  
  
Conan smiled, pouring the water on the cat and dog. Which turned out to have a bit of an unexpected side-effect.  
  
Hattori was crouched down on the ground, Kazuha pressed up against his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Neither of them had a stitch of clothing on, except for the twin omamori around their neck.  
  
It took a second for the situation to sink in, then the Osaka pair blushed bright red.  
  
Kazuha made a half hearted attempt to move away before realising that that would leave her with nothing to hide behind and quickly pressed back up against him. Which caused Hattori to do what appeared to be a slow burn full body blush.  
  
"I'll go get some blankets." Ran quickly decided. Conan fought the urge to snicker as she rapidly scurried off.  
  
"Laugh and I'll have your head, Kudo." Hattori growled.  
  
Conan settled for smirking instead.  
  
"Here you go." Ran handed Kazuha and Hattori each a large blanket. Both of them quickly wrapped it around themselves, purposely not looking at each other.   
  
"How long did the Obaasan say this curse would last?" Hattori asked. "I was a bit... distracted at the time."  
  
Kazuha sniffed. "Chasing my tail." He ducked his head, embarrassed.  
  
"She wasn't sure." Conan commented, grabbing one of the towels and quickly drying her head. "There were too many different cursed waters flying around. We'll know by tomorrow if it's temporary or not."  
  
"How?" Kazuha asked.   
  
"If water still changes us tomorrow, it's permanent."  
  
"You don't seem to mind too much." Hattori commented, noticing that Conan was still in the cursed form.  
  
Conan grinned. "I'm big!" The 'again' part was left out, but Hattori caught it anyway.  
  
"You're a girl."  
  
"And?"  
  
Hattori shook his head, dismissing the argument.   
  
"I do remember the Obaasan did warn us about one thing though." Ran volunteered cheerfully.  
  
"What was that?" Kazuha asked.  
  
It was at that point that Mouri woke up with a jerk, knocking his glass of water off the table. It flew into the air, spreading it's contents on the still wet teenagers, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
~SPLASH!~  
  
He passed back out again, without the aid of Conan's sleeping needles.  
  
Ran sighed, attempting to fold her wings out of the way again as Hattori and Kazuha wiggled out of the blankets.  
  
"We're water magnets."  
  
Fin.  
********************  
  
Jusenkyo Curses:  
Ran: Spring of Drowned Crane (but only on her back)  
Conan: Spring of Drowned Girl  
Hattori: Spring of Drowned Wolf-Dog (okay so that's an old one, but it fits sooo well)  
Kahuza: Spring of Drowned Cat  
Kaito (not-appearing-in-this-fic) Kid: Spring of Drowned Fish. 


	4. Aftermath: Kaitou. (Fishy Fishy Woo!!!)

For Tdei: Shampoo stated in Ch. 1 that Conan was splashed with -instant- Nanniichuan, meaning the curse wore off after a little while. It wouldn't/shouldn't have any effect on his second transformation. Though we do like the idea of him as a hermaphrodite!!! *grins!* Thanks!  
  
No clue on how a fish would drown, but it spawned this amusing mental pic...   
  
~*~  
  
"Oh. They're white today." Kaitou mused thoughtfully as an air grate unexpectedly flipped Aoko's skirt, flashing the magician. "I thought you'd be wearing your fish ones today because we're at the aquarium."   
  
"Kaitou!" Aoko growled, her battle aura glowing as she grabbed a fish from a nearby fish tank and waving it at him.  
  
To her shock, he casually stopped her, gently taking the wide-eyed fish from her grasp. "You shouldn't do that." He scolded, carefully putting the fish back in the tank. "It's still alive, you might hurt it."  
  
Aoko gaped at him as he calmly walked off, whistling.   
  
Why wasn't he running, screaming at the top of his lungs?   
  
Come to think of it, he should have been freaked out by now. She'd never seen him this calm around fish before, even before she knew that he didn't like them.  
  
Her musing was cut short by a scream in the other room. "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"  
  
Kaitou came screaming back thru the room, running as if his life depended on it. Aoko blinked. "Kaitou?"  
  
Curious, she walked into the room he had just run out of. A small black and white creature stared back at her, mirroring her confusion.   
  
"A Penguin?"  
  
fin.  
  
  
  
  
Note: If this doesn't make sense, think back to ch. 3, the first thing Conan saw after getting splashed. What do you think it was going after? *wicked grin* 


	5. Aftermath: Hattori and Kazuha (Purrrrrrr...

"Heiji-kun?"   
  
"Out here, Mom." He called. His mother stepped out into the house's garden, spotting him.  
  
"I was wondering how you and Kazuha-chan were doing with your homework." She said, walking forward. "It was too quiet. The two of you are usually fighting like cats and dogs over something about now."  
  
She didn't spot the wince that flashed across the detectives face at the comparison. "I think she had to go to the bathroom. She'll be back shortly." He said, giving his mom a reassuring smile.  
  
"Oh!" His mother noticed the calico kitten in his lap that he was calmly scratching behind the ears. "What a cute cat!"  
  
He gave the kitten a fond look, which the cat returned. "Yeah."  
  
His mother smiled at them, before turning to go. "Let me know when the two of you get hungry. Is she staying for dinner?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know. I'll ask when she gets back."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Heiji-kun."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Heiji watched his mother walk away before leaning over and whispering to the cat: "I get my behind my ears scratched next."  
  
Kazuha just purred.  
  
Fin. 


	6. Aftermath: Ran and Conan (Sonoko too!)

"Greetings, Ran-kun, Chibi-chan!" Sonoko cheered.   
  
"Hi, Sonoko-chan!" Ran chirped back. Conan just grunted, ignoring the brown-haired girl.   
  
Sonoko noticed. "Sheesh. What's up with him?"  
  
Ran smiled. "He's just grumpy because our curses wore off."  
  
"Ohhh..." Understanding dawned on the other girl's face. "The wings, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Ran turned red. After the incident with the bucket of water in English class, Jodie-sensei was never going to stop calling her 'Angel'.   
  
"So what was your curse, Chibi-chan?" Sonoko grinned, peering down at the sullen boy. "You get turned into a lemur? Emu? Tankui? Or what about a ferret?!  
  
Conan turned a bit red and growled softly, looking away from the 2 girls.  
  
"He turned into a high-school age girl." Ran informed her best friend.  
  
"A GIRL?!" Sonoko stopped, leaning over take a closer look at the mini-detective. "You wanted to be a girl?!"  
  
"I was BIG." Conan protested.  
  
"Really." Sonoko stretched the word out, a mischievous grin gracing her features. "Well then it's too bad that you didn't stay big."  
  
The boy gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"  
  
Sonoko put an arm around him and Ran. "Because then the 3 of could do the time honour ritual of female bonding!!!"  
  
Conan looked uncomfortable, and not a little bit nervous. "Bonding?"  
  
An un-holy gleam glowed in Sonoko's eyes. "Shopping!!!"  
  
Both Conan and Ran sweatdropped. "Ano..."  
  
"Actually..." Sonoko's grin grew larger. "We still could. Put Chibi-chan here in a dress, and who would know that he's not a girl?"  
  
Conan panicked. "I really have to go! See you later, Ran-neechan!!!" The boy wiggled out of her grasp and was down the street in a heartbeat.   
  
Ran sighed, shaking her head as Sonoko looked pleased with herself. "You really should give Conan-kun a break, Sonoko-chan. He's a good boy."  
  
"Eh." Sonoko dismissed the idea. "He's almost as much fun to tease as Shin'ichi-kun. Now..." She grabbed Ran around the arm, dragging her down the street.   
  
"...Tell me about flying."  
  
Fin.  
  
-And I think that's it for this story line.   
Voices final conclusion: Only Kazuha and Hattori have permanent curses, all the others were temporary.   
Think it's because they like the idea of Hattori doubling as a tracking hound. ^^;; After all, who's gonna suspect a cat or a dog being as smart as a human?  
  
"Hei-chan... there's a cat on your head."  
  
Heiji sweatdropped. "I know."  
  
"...."  
  
  
What? You think I have any clue about what I'm typing?! ~_^;; 


	7. Stray Scene: Hattori's Mother's reaction...

A knock on the door interrupted Hattori Shizuoka as she started to prepare that night's dinner. She sighed and set down the knife she was chopping the vegetables up with. "Coming!"  
  
She had just stepped into the hallway when the door opened. "Heiji?" She called.   
  
Instead of an answer, a soaking wet large brown and black dog ran by, followed by a wet calico cat she could have sworn she'd seen before. They pounded down the hall, pausing to dash into the furo.  
  
There was a muffled grunt, followed by twin splashes from the direction of the large tub. Shizuoka blinked, taken back. What odd behaviour for animals...   
  
A loud cry interrupted her thoughts. "HENTAI!"  
  
It sounded like Kazuha-chan. This was abruptly followed by a voice she -knew- was her son's. "It's not like I looked on purpose!"  
  
Splashes came from the tub, covering whatever reply Kazuha might have had. Shizuoka blinked again as her son and Kazuha-chan charged out of the bathroom, running in the direction of Heiji's bedroom, both with towels tightly wrapped around them.  
  
She paused; listening as drawers being opened and slammed shut echoed from the bedroom, followed by the sounds of two people quickly getting dressed.   
  
Kazuha ran back by dressed in some of Heiji's clothes, pushing a towel along the floor with her hands to wipe up the water left by the animals. "I swear Hattori, sometimes you are just the biggest slob!" She grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Part of that mess is yours too!" Her son protested, carrying a pair of umbrellas.  
  
"Yeah, but you're bigger!"  
  
"It's not my fault." He growled. "Dang weather, always changing all the time..."  
  
"We know where we stashed our books this time?" Kazuha asked as she ran back by, her heels kicking up into the air as she continued to mop the floor. She disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Heiji shot her a sour look. "Yeah. You ready?"  
  
"Ha! I was waiting for you!" She shot back, shaking her hands off. He handed her an umbrella and they walked out of the house, neither of them having noticed her.  
  
Shizuoka blinked, then shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.   
  
She looked on at Heiji and Kazuha's relationship with pride, but there were just some aspects of it she was sure she was not quite ready for...  
  
Fin. 


End file.
